gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:EditorUK/New editing interface
Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I've enabled the new style editor to this wiki, which should make it easier to make edits and do some generally prettying up on this wiki Some basic tips on how to edit using the new editor: Adding Hyperlinks Hyperlinks or just 'links' allow extra information to be referenced or linked to from another page, they serve primarily as navigation on the wiki and proper use make it considerably easier for users to find new information Part 1: Select the text you want to hyperlink. Keep it short, try not to highlight entire sentences and makesure the link is relevant, if the passage is talking about 40mm filters don't link it to a page about the EO-19 PBF. Part 2: Quite simple, just click the hyperlink button (the one that looks like a chain), this will open up a small dialogue box where you can add the hyperlink (next part). Part 3: In the Dialogue box, type in the name of the page you want to link to, so for example: If we wanted to link the word "EO-19 PBF" to the page on the PBF, we would type in Russian PBF. If a page with the name you've typed in exists, it will be shown below. Click on one of the pages to have the hyperlink added. The Editor will deal with the rest for you. Part 4: Once you've created the link, click the small back arrow on the left side of the dialogue box to close it and finalize the link. You can edit the link by selecting the word(s) that have been linked and clicking on the hyperlink button. Formatting headings Headings separate information into relevant chunks, making it easier on the reader to read. To create a heading is quite simple. Step 1: Select the text that you want to be set as a heading. Step 2: Click on the "Format Paragraph" button and select the relevant heading style, below are the different styles and their uses. Normal text or "Paragraph" - Just general text for writing Heading (known as heading 2 on the classic editor) - Used for headings and for separating out bits of information Sub-heading 1 (known as heading 3 on the classic editor) - Used for creating subheadings or sub-sections. Sub heading 2, 3 and 4 (known as headings 4 and 5 on the classic editor) are used for further separation of sub-headings. Preformatted (known as Code/Preformatted on the classic editor) is used for pasting in code that could be mis-interpreted as 'wikiwords' by the visual editor Words written in Preformatted will not have returns added automatically, this type of formatting is seldom used on this wiki, since we don't use much code (if any) on this wiki. Switching between 'Classic editor' and 'New editor' Switching is quite easy, however it does have to be selected every time you wish to edit a page. When you go to edit a page, click the down arrow next to the edit button and select "Classic Editor", this will set your session to use the 'classic' editor, which most users are used to. The classic editor will work in the exact same way as it used to, it still has all of the features it used to. Category:Blog posts